l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Agasha Hamanari
Agasha Hamanari was a renowned prophet of the Phoenix. Born a Dragon, he survived the madness of Hitomi, the madness of Tamori, and the Dragon-Phoenix War. Oracle of Water After the Agasha family's exile, Hamanari pledged his allegiance to Isawa Mitako, the shugenja who went on to become the Oracle of Water, asking her to teach him the intricacies of spellcasting using Water. Mitako tested Hamanari if he's attuned to Water and to her astonishment, she had found that Hamanari could be considered as an Elemental Master due to his affinity with the said element. Some Phoenix Clan Shugenja found this disconcerting because most of the time, the shugenja of the Agasha had high affinity to Fire, making Hamanari an aberration. Because of this, Hamanari was never welcome to the Isawa family. The family believed that Hamanari wanted to infiltrate the Phoenix Shugenja caste, especially the Council of Five to learn more about the secrets of the family. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 22 Family Hamanari had no children of his own. His wife had died from a recurrence of a fever, the same one that stole their chance for children. The Burden of Power (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Daimyo Agasha Gennai was the leader who took the Agasha who would follow away from the mad Hitomi and to the Phoenix, becoming the daimyo of the family. He relinquished his position both as daimyo and as Master of Air in order to find and bring to justice the corrupted Agasha Tamori, and never was seen again. The mantle passed to Agasha Hamanari, a distant cousin but Gennai's closest qualified relative. Way of the Shugenja, p. 57 Demeanor Hamanari was reserved and contemplative, a powerful shugenja with a strong affinity for Water. Focusing on this ability had given Hamanari some ability to predict events yet to come. He was calm, friendly, and personable, accepting his visions as they came and seldom worrying about the future. Hamanari was notorious for his keen intellect, often solving problems with kagaku that had bewildered the resident shugenja of the Agasha Laboratories for months. Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 18, 22 Visions Hamanari constantly had visions of the future due to a kharmic connection with Isawa Norikazu. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 23 Hamanari became ill, and at first his caretakers believed it was the same fever that claimed his wife, but as the days stretched on he lapsed into states of catatonic madness. He rambled nonsense, foaming at the mouth. Warning against the Shadows In 1132 the borders between the Spirit Realms thinned due to the activities of the Lying Darkness. Asako Sagoten's spirit sent a warning through Hamanari, who was plagued with visions of a devastating assault on the Spirit Realms by the Darkness. Hamanari advised his Lord Gennai. Most of the Council of Five disregarded the warning, as the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix lands was a most evident threat. Hidden Emperor, p. 65 Prophecies Hamanari was a true seer, he could cast his mind into the streams of time. It was not magic as the shugenja of the Empire understood it, it was a gift of harmony with the universe that only a handful in each generation possessed. Visions of Flame (Season of the Phoenix) He had visions of the arrival of the Steel Chrysantemum, before the War of Spirits, or that a Dark Lord, Daigotsu, would attack the Empire. Fires of the Hidden City, part 1, by Rich Wulf Isawa's Last Wish In 1159 Hamanari had a dreadful and horrorific vision of the real power of the Isawa's Last Wish, and questioned himself if the Agasha should stand against Shiba Aikune and the Wish, or if doing it his vision would become truth. He was later met by Fuzake Sekkou, aide to Miya Hatori, who were gathering information all around the Empire for the Imperial Court. Hamanari had taken his doubts apart, and the Agasha would not abandon Aikune even if he did not wish their help. Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 15-16 Hamanari's Fever In 1165 Hamanari became stricken with illness in a torrent of apocalyptic visions, screaming about blood and the Ki-rin. His favored student Agasha Chieh stood watch over Hamanari and attempted to nurse him back to health while recording his prophetic mutterings, as well as taking charge of administering the Agasha lands during his fugue. She began a quest about the involvement of bloodspeakers and their link with the Ki-rin. Glimpse of Tomorrow, by Rich Wulf Hamanari fell comatose for months. Hidden City The same year Hamanari awoke again with a new vision. Chieh recognized the gravity in his words, though she did not understand them, and informed the Council of Five. Death Hamanari had become a threat to the Bloodspeakers, who were engineering a ritual that would start the Rain of Blood, and they arranged to have him executed as a Bloodspeaker by one of Isawa Sezaru's agents because of falsified evidence in 1166. The reputation of Sezaru's hunters fell under a deep shadow. The agent suffered a similar fate a short time later. Hour of the Wolf, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Clan Letter to the Crane The last prophecy of Hamanari was echoed and reached Isawa Ochiai, the Master of Fire. The Last Prophecy (Web of Lies flavor) See also * Agasha Hamanari/Meta External Links * Agasha Hamanari (Gold) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Prophets